


life as usual

by craftingdead



Series: tumblr/discord prompts [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Florists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: “You don’t need to worry about me.”





	life as usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoFromTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoFromTV/gifts).



> 37\. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

She said it with a smile, packing textbooks and notes and pencils galore into a huge backpack; emblazoned on it, her name. All of her school supplies, all evidence that she had ever been in high school disappearing as she shoved it in the bag. Getting rid of all the paperwork, all the elementary art projects, all the essays she spent more all-nighters than she could count on, all of it leaving her life as her friends watched on, biting their lips and chewing the insides of their cheeks. She wouldn’t blame them for worrying, as she was a high school dropout who had a job that barely paid rent, but she’d be fine. She would make money from selling some of her old school supplies online, or to a thrift shop or something!

Instead, she traveled to the nearest cliff, a large thing just outside of town. She looked down at it, at the jagged rocks and edged stones, just asking for trouble. Imagining all the lives it could’ve claimed, lost to the rocky depths below.

And she threw that backpack as hard as she could into the ravine.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

She laughed as her parents raised suspicious eyebrows, glancing between her and the large suitcase she was lugging about. Her father paused for a second before bursting out in tears, rushing forward to embrace his daughter. Her mother stayed back, wary, as she awkwardly patted her dad’s back and assured him she’d be fine on her own. She practically did already, seeing as they were gone most of the time, but she didn’t tell them that. They waved to her as she exited the house, waving as her father continued to sob. Her mother had a faint grimace on her face and turned away as her father’s tears finally let up.

Her taxi brought her all the way to the apartment complex, wishing her luck with her new residence. He was nice so she gave him an extra tip, winking as she skipped away. She spent much longer digging for her keys, sweat dripping off her brow from the five-story walk up the stairs, and grinned uncomfortably to herself when she finally found them. 

Stepping into her new apartment was the freshest breath of air she’d ever taken.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

She could feel her coworker scowling at her, eyes searing the back of her neck. She had tossed it out carelessly, holding a large basin of water in her arms and it slopped against the sides and onto the ground as she moved. He would need to clean that up later, but she didn’t care, she needed to get this somewhere! More water splashed out the side as she finally set it down, drenching the front of her apron  _ and _ shirt. Her other coworker, who had asked if she needed any help while standing to the side, ready to catch the basin if it fell, slouched away, sighing in relief.

A warm hand was placed between her shoulder blades, and she turned around to see her boss, hovering anxiously above her with concern written on his face. “Dawn, if you’re not feeling all right, you can always go home, you know that?”

When she gave him a scowl to rival her coworker’s, he continued, “If you don’t want to do what I suggested, then could you go to the back room and start working on those requests? You have an awful lot of them, and Dollie could handle the heavy work out front.” Dollie waved at them from her spot, feet propped up on the table as she argued with some customer on the phone. 

The music shut off as she stumbled into the back room and collapsed against the door, sliding down it to the floor. Basking in the glorious silence, she pulled out her phone and, with a deep breath and some reassuring words to herself, opened her email. The first thing that popped up was a request from her friend, Ty, whose subject matter had been “VERY IMPORTANT FLOWER REQUEST PLEASE READ.” 

The message was inappropriate in nature, asking for a bouquet request that was probably gonna get her a weird look from the boss man and despite herself, Dawn grinned. Life as usual.


End file.
